This invention relates to a driving mechanism which transmit the rotation of the motor in a bread production device to a kneading blade.
A construction wherein the motor (23) of a bread production device (22) driving a kneading blade (24) is, as shown in the conventional drawing 5, provided with a pulley (25) at the top end of the motor (23) having 1800 r.p.m. at a torque of 4 kg. cm and provided with a pulley (27) at rotary shaft (26) connected to the blade (24).
The two pulleys (25), (27) are connected to each other through a belt (28). When the motor (23) rotates, the pulley (27) rotates through the belt (28) from the pulley (25) and this rotation rotates the rotary shaft (26). By this, the kneading blade (24) rotates at 230 r.p.m. with 30 kg. cm in torque.